Internal combustion engines generally provide an oil pan positioned at the bottom side of the cylinder block and having a comparatively deep relief for receiving accumulated lubricating oil from the engine block, which is pumped throughout the engine under pressure by an oil pump. This oil pump is supplied by an oil inlet suction tube which is immersed in the lubricating oil contained within the oil pan.
Prior art internal combustion engines employ a separate oil inlet suction tube which is assembled with the oil pan at some point during assembly of the internal combustion engine. Such suction tubes may comprise a separate steel tube which is bolted to the engine block and sized to extend down into the oil reservoir within the oil pan or, alternatively, the suction tube may be attached to the interior of the pan.
Although the prior art designs for engine oil pans and suction tubes perform adequately in most situations, there continues to be a need for an oil pan and suction tube design which is lower in cost and may be delivered to the engine manufacturer as a single, integrated unit for bolting onto the engine block. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.